Spiral Hill Chapter 1
by PretzelToast12
Summary: Chapter 1 of Spiral Hill! Steve lives on a mountain, has a dream, everything goes crazy. I forgot what happens in this chapter except for this, so... bye.


**CHAPTER 1: THE DREAM**

Steve panted as he ran across the plains biome to his house. When he got there, he slammed the door and jumped into his bed. When he fell asleep, he started to have an odd dream. He was in his house, but his chest with all his materials was made out of purple wool. Herobrine stood before him. Herobrine started mumbling gibberish and ran towards Steve. He jumped clear at the last second. He ran out the door and into the vast plains. He knew he was dreaming, but Herobrine was still coming. After what seemed like hours of running, Steve finally lost him. He was at a village called Kapperdale. Kapperdale was a small village, with only a farm, a library, and 3 houses. Steve rested under a lamppost until he heard someone mumbling. It was Herobrine! Steve looked around for a safe place, and when he looked at the library, the wooden door suddenly turned into an iron door! Steve pushed the button and ran inside, hoping desperately that Herobrine couldn't press buttons.

As he paced around the library, he saw a bookshelf that was made out of purple wool, just like his house. There was only one book in it, titled "The Rise of Spiraling Hill". Right when he picked it up to start reading, Herobrine broke down the door. He said something that sounded like, "Kapperdale Library: PZURZL BYUKSULF! I'LL BEE DAAAAAAARE!" And then Steve woke up.

When he woke up, he found that everything had returned to normal. When he went to his chest to grab some iron to make a new pickaxe, there was something he didn't remember putting in there. It was a nameless book. The only words in there were: Kapperdale Library: PZURZL BYUKSULF! I'LL BEE DAAAAAAAARE!" Remembering the dream, Steve decided that it must have meant: Kapperdale Library: Puzzle Butt Sulfur! I'll be there! However, that made no sense at all, especially the words 'Puzzle Butt'.

Steve decided to go on with his daily business, and when it was night, debated between staying up and going to sleep. He decided to stay up, and he went mining. He had a pretty decent find, with 11 iron ore, 2 gold ores, and 1 diamond ore. The only weird thing was, he had found some coal in his last trip and said he would mine it the next day. But today… it was replaced by purple wool. By now, Steve had noticed that a lot of things were becoming replaced by purple wool. Also when he was down in the mine, he figured out that maybe PZURZL BYUKSULF didn't mean Puzzle Butt Sulfur, but perhaps 'Purple Bookshelf', possibly referring to the purple bookshelf at the Kapperdale Library. He also realized that he had heard of Kapperdale. In fact, it was near where he woke up in this strange world. It was pretty much identical to the one in the dream, but there was no purple bookshelf in the library. He knew that for a fact, because when he was running back from the mobs the first night he had a dream, he had just been there. He was sort of confused. Could this dream have meant something? After hours of mining, he decided that tomorrow he would go to Kapperdale and see if the library had changed.

Something very interesting inside the mine, he found none other than a common symbol of Herobrine, a 2x2 hole with redstone torches. Like any smart person would, he did not go into it, but did the complete opposite. He ran back up to his house as fast as he could and went to sleep.

As he expected, a dream began. It was the same dream, with Herobrine and him in the library, the purple bookshelf, and The Rise of Spiral Hill in his hand. Not knowing what to do, he just sputtered out gibberish, hoping that he could somehow reach an understanding with Herobrine. It was a long shot, but it could work. "SPLUK DUK BINOJ YUU!" Steve shouted. Apparently it was offensive to Herobrine, because he started charging again. This time, Steve didn't jump out of the way quick enough, and Herobrine teleported him to someplace that looked similar to the Nether, but not quite. Herobrine lifted them into the air and started shouting gibberish again. But at the end, he said, "Listen. I must ask you not to read that book. It's cursed and you and I will both die!" And then Steve woke up.

Hoping that the dream didn't mean anything, he stuck to his word and went to Kapperdale. When he entered the iron door of the library, he saw the purple bookshelf with only one book, titled "The Rise of Spiral Hill". He took a deep breath and opened the book.

TO BE COTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

Next Chapter: The Legend

To

T


End file.
